


the answering to every prayer i prayed

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Justus studiert in New York. Peter in Texas. Bob in Los Angeles. So lange sind sie noch nie getrennt gewesen. Über Weihnachten kommen Justus und Peter nach Kalifornien zurück – und Bob kann es kaum erwarten, sie vom Flughafen abzuholen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	the answering to every prayer i prayed

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist mein Beitrag zum Drei ???-Adventskalender drüben auf fanfiktion.de.  
> Ich habe tatsächlich angefangen eine story zu schreiben sowie ich Ende Oktober von der Tradition gehört habe... und dann Anfang Dezember alles umgeschmissen und neu angefangen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Der Titel ist aus This Christmas Day vom Trans Siberian Orchestra, und wer rockigere Weihnachtsmusik mag, dem empfehle ich, da unbedingt mal reinzuhören. Und weil ich gar nicht voreingenommen bin - [hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROD_x__Ol30) und [hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyvASX6Bc-k) die meiner Meinung nach schönsten live-Versionen!  
> Viel Vergnügen!

Eigentlich liebte Bob die Vorweihnachtszeit. Die Vorfreude, Adventskalender, Plätzchen. Zeit zum Lesen, um mit Freunden auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Ein Highlight war immer der zweite Advent, wenn seine Mutter die ganze Familie ins Ballett schleppte – es war _Der Nussknacker_ , jedes Jahr, und normalerweise konnte Bob sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

Doch dieses Jahr konnte ihm der Dezember gar nicht schnell genug vergehen.

Denn mit jedem Tag rückte endlich das Wiedersehen mit Justus und Peter näher.

Eigentlich war der Plan gewesen, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss zusammen auf die gleiche Uni gehen würden. Doch dann hatte Justus ein Angebot aus New York bekommen, und Peter ein Stipendium in Texas.

Und so hatten sie nach langen, langen Diskussionen beschlossen, doch getrennte Wege zu gehen – zumindest vorerst. 

Natürlich schrieben sie, telefonierten, unterhielten sich über Videochats und Sprachnachrichten und all die anderen großartigen Möglichkeiten, die ihnen die moderne Technik eröffnete. Aber es war doch kein Ersatz dafür, sich tatsächlich zu sehen.

Doch nach vier langen Monaten kamen Justus und Peter nun endlich zurück nach Kalifornien. Und durch einen glücklichen Zufall landeten ihre Flüge nur eine halbe Stunde nacheinander am dritten Advent in Los Angeles.

Schon als Bob am Morgen wach wurde, rumorte in seinem Magen die Aufregung. 

Er wohnte noch bei seinen Eltern, es war günstiger jeden Morgen mit dem Bus zur Uni zu fahren, als sich eine eigene Wohnung zu mieten. Und ihm blieb auf diese Weise das typische Studentenproblem des Kochens und Wäschewaschens erspart. 

Beim Frühstück wollte sein Vater mit ihm über ein Essay reden, das Bob ihm am Tag zuvor zum Korrekturlesen gegeben hatte, doch Bob war nicht bei der Sache. 

Im Geiste stand er schon am Flughafen und wartete.

Nach dem Frühstück ging er in sein Zimmer zurück, versuchte, noch einen Text für die Basisvorlesung Journalistik zu lesen, die er am Montag hatte. Aber die Buchstaben huschten vor seinen Augen hin und her, und er bekam den Sinn nicht zu fassen. Auch die Übung für Literatur konnte ihn nicht wie üblich fesseln.

Schließlich gab er auf. 

Es war noch viel zu früh, aber er konnte nicht weiter herum sitzen.

Ganz bewusst nahm er sich Zeit, seinen Kleiderschrank durchzuschauen. Eigentlich brauchte er sich keine Sorgen um sein Outfit zu machen – er wollte Peter und Justus abholen, nicht den Präsidenten. Aber trotzdem.

Er entschied sich für eine dunkle Jeans, und ein T-Shirt, dessen Design an Hitchcocks _Die Vögel_ erinnerte, das er vor zwei Jahren von Justus zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Er zog ein Hemd über, schnappte sich das Handy, sein Portemonnaie und die Autoschlüssel, und hüpfte die Treppe hinunter.

„Mum, ich fahr los!“, rief er in die Küche.

„Hast du nicht noch Zeit?“, wollte sie wissen.

Bob verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte nicht Unrecht, aber darum ging es ja nicht. „Falls ich im Stau stehe. Ich will lieber früher los.“

„Na gut“, seine Mutter lachte, „Dann grüß die beiden von mir!“

„Mach ich!“, erwiderte Bob und war auch schon aus der Tür.

Er lief zu seinem Käfer hinüber, der in letzter Zeit nicht allzu viel Bewegung bekommen hatte, und stieg ein.

In Gedanken fiel er schon seinen Freunden um den Hals, und überfuhr beim Ausparken beinahe die Nachbarin, die mit ihrem Hund Gassi ging.

„Konzentration, Bob“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Wenn er nicht vor lauter Vorfreude einen Unfall bauen wollte, musste er ein bisschen besser aufpassen.

Auf halbem Weg nach Los Angeles geriet er natürlich tatsächlich in den unvermeidlichen Stau. Auch wenn er mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, dass er rechtzeitig da sein würde, begann er, nervös am Radio herum zu drehen. 

Er warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Dann zupfte er an seinem T-Shirt. Fast musste er über sich selbst lachen – es waren nur Justus und Peter! Er brauchte sich nicht so anstellen!

Aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass es immer noch etwas ungewohnt war. Und es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich in Person sahen, seit… seit sie beschlossen hatten, es auszuprobieren. 

Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Abend in der Zentrale, kurz bevor Justus und Peter weggegangen waren. Sie hatten Wochen zuvor beschlossen, dass die beiden die Angebote unbedingt annehmen sollten, doch an dem Abend waren sie noch einmal ins Grübeln gekommen.

Ihnen war klar geworden, dass sie seit fünfzehn Jahren nie länger als vielleicht einen Monat getrennt gewesen waren. Und plötzlich war Bob der Satz entschlüpft: „Ich will nicht, dass ihr geht. Ich—“

Er hatte abgebrochen, und Justus und Peter hatten ihn so seltsam angesehen, als wüssten sie, welche Worte er gerade so verschluckt hatte.

Das war weder die Zeit noch der Ort für solche Geständnisse.

Aber am Ende war es natürlich trotzdem heraus gekommen. Und sein Befürchtungen, es würde die Dinge seltsam machen, kompliziert und unangenehm, hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet.

Stattdessen hatte ihn Justus zwei Wochen später – nachdem er gut darüber nachgedacht hatte, zweifellos – vorgeschlagen, es tatsächlich zu probieren.

Und bisher funktionierte es hervorragend. Doch seine Freunde jetzt das erste Mal wieder zu sehen, machte Bob trotz allem ein wenig nervös.

Endlich bewegte sich die Stahlkolonne weiter.

Er drehte die Musik lauter, damit er sich vor Grübeln nicht verrückt machen konnte, und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.

Obwohl er zu früh aufgebrochen war, hatte Bob nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, als er den Flughafen erreichte. Das war vielleicht auch besser so. Er parkte den Wagen und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten zur Wartehalle. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Freunde endlich wieder zu sehen.

Es herrschte das zu erwartende vorweihnachtliche Chaos. Ein riesiger Tannenbaum stand mitten im Weg, aus allen Richtungen duftete es nach Glühwein, Schokolade, Parfüms, Kuchen und Bob drehte sich der Kopf davon.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, und als er sah, dass Peters Flug planmäßig gerade in dieser Sekunde gelandet war, machte sein Herz einen Sprung. 

Aufgeregt trat er von einem Bein auf das andere und versuchte, den roten Haarschopf irgendwo zu erkennen.

Eine große Gruppe Menschen quoll in die Halle, alte Leute, kleine Mädchen in _Frozen_ -Kleidern, Paare mit Weihnachtsmannmützen, einzelne Geschäftsleute mit Aktentaschen.

Dann sah er Peter auf sich zukommen. Er sah aus wie immer – sommersprossig und breit lächelnd, eine Sporttasche über der Schulter und eine zweite Tasche in der Hand.

Sein ganzes Gesicht begann zu leuchten, als er Bob entdeckte. Nur mit Mühe konnte Bob sich davon abhalten, ihm wie in einem schlechten Film entgegen zu rennen.

Zehn Sekunden später war Peter bei ihm angekommen. „Hey“, sagte er.

Und so selbstverständlich, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen, lehnte Bob sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ Peter die Tasche fallen, zog Bob in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich, wusstest du das?“, sagte Bob leise, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Peter grinste noch breiter. „Könntest du schon mal erwähnt haben“, neckte er. Er küsste Bob erneut. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Widerwillig ließ Peter ihn los, hob seine Tasche wieder auf. „Wann kommt Just noch mal an?“, fragte er dann, verrenkte sich den Hals um auf der Ankunftstafel etwas erkennen zu können.

„Ungefähr noch eine halbe Stunde“, sagte Bob mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, „Wir können deine Sachen schon mal ins Auto bringen.“

„Das klingt gut“, stimmte Peter zu, und sie gingen los.

Natürlich sträubte Peter sich, als Bob ihm zumindest die Sporttasche abnehmen wollte. Ein kurzes Gerangel brach aus, bis Bob lachend nachgab.

Beinahe vorsichtig nahm Peter seine Hand, während sie zum Parkplatz hinüber gingen. Lächelnd drückte Bob sie, und sie warfen sich einen Blick zu.

Peter begann, über sein Studium zu reden, erzählte von einem Kommilitonen, der seinen Flug verpasst hatte und deswegen irgendwo im Nirgendwo gestrandet war, und aufmerksam hörte Bob ihm zu.

Sie ließen sich Zeit mit dem Weg, tauschten Geschichten aus, und grinsten sich immer wieder verstohlen zu.

Zurück im Flughafen mussten sie nur noch ein paar Minuten warten, wie durch ein Wunder war auch Justus‘ Flug pünktlich. _Ein Weihnachtswunder_ , dachte Bob und musste schmunzeln.

Schließlich tauchte Justus beinahe unvermittelt nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt aus der Menge auf. Suchend sah er sich um, bevor Bob winkte.

Ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht, als er sie erkannte.

Peter sprang los, war in Sekunden bei ihm, nahm ihm den schweren Koffer aus der Hand. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, leise sagte Justus etwas, das Bob nicht hören konnte. Dann neigte Peter den Kopf und küsste ihn.

Beinahe hatte Bob das Gefühl, er müsste platzen vor Glück. Die beiden Menschen die er auf der Welt am meisten liebte, die einander ebenso sehr liebten wie ihn. Das selige Lächeln auf Justus‘ Gesicht, als sie sich voneinander lösten, das leichte Rot auf Peters Wangen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Bob sich lange genug aus der Betrachtung seiner Freunde reißen, um tatsächlich zu ihnen hinüber zu gehen.

„Hallo“, sagte er leise. 

Justus strahlte ihn an, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Komm her“, erwiderte er ebenso leise, zog Bob sanft in einen Kuss.

Es war genau, wie Peter zu küssen, und völlig anders. Die gleiche Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihn darin bestärkte, dass Justus‘ Idee die richtige gewesen war. Es sollte so sein – hatte vielleicht immer so sein sollen. 

„Ich liebe euch beide“, sagte Peter neben ihnen, und Bob musste so breit grinsen, dass ihm eigentlich die Ohren hätten abfallen müssen. 

„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben“, stellte Justus mit gekünstelter Überheblichkeit fest, und sie mussten lachen.

„Lasst uns nach Hause fahren“, sagte Bob.

Sie wandten sich zum Gehen, Justus rechts von ihm, die Umhängetasche mit seinem Handgepäck über der Schulter, Peter links, der Justus‘ Koffer hinter sich herzog.

Im gleichen Moment, als Peters Hand sich um Bobs Finger schloss, griff Justus nach Bobs anderer Hand, und so spazierten sie aus dem Flughafen.

„Tante Mathilda hat in meinem Zimmer schon die Gästematratzen deponiert“, sagte Justus schließlich und grinste, „Ihr seid also herzlich eingeladen.“

Peter lachte. „Meine Eltern werden begeistert sein, dass ich gleich wieder abhaue!“ Er ahmte seine Mutter nach, „ _Immer verkriecht ihr drei euch auf dem Schrottplatz. Man könnte meinen, ihr wärt verheiratet_.“

**Author's Note:**

> Einen schönen 3. Advent!


End file.
